Ojamajo: The Kaizo Incident
by Kadaj5
Summary: Shadow Doremi decides to play a prank on Doremi...by trapping her inside of a certain rom-hack of Super Mario World. Can Doremi escape? Or will she be trapped forever? WARNING: Some parts are pretty dark, so tread with caution. Please R&R.
1. Prologue of Kaizo

**A/N: This fic is a prequel to Ojamajo: The Verz Incident. Things that occurred in that fic have a chance to be explained here.**

* * *

-Prologue-

* * *

_**In the Kage Kai Castle…**_

* * *

Shadow Doremi was pacing excitedly around her room. She had been planning this for weeks now and today was the day to pull it off. The day she will pull off a scheme that will ensure that her Light Half would never again be able to get in her way.

The young Shadow double-checked her list. It only had one thing, but it was enough. "Ohhh, Light Doremi is SOOOO going to lose!" Shadow Doremi chuckled, "And now all I need is to strike at an inopportune moment!"

Just then, a figure materialized inside the room. "I suppose you're going out to have a bit of fun?"

Shadow Doremi recognized his voice. "Skaj-kun!" Shadow Doremi ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Skaj-kun! Its brilliant! I have this-"

"Whoa! Take it easy there!" Skaj half-shouted, "It's nice that you've got something, but can you explain so _they_ don't know?"

"Un!" Shadow Doremi leaned in and whispered her plan into Skaj's ear. She then leaned away. "It's brilliant, right?"

"It has a huge hole in it," Skaj replied, "But that's something that can be remedied." Both could hear Black Queen fuming about something. And they could hear her approaching. "My time is short. Meet me at the Misora Park and I'll have it ready."

"Done!" Shadow Doremi replied. And with that, Skaj teleported off to god-knows-where.

* * *

_**At Doremi's house…**_

* * *

"Yatta!" Doremi cheered. She had just FINALLY beaten the final boss of "Super Mario World" and was ready to celebrate. "Over seventy hours after getting this game and I've finally done it!"

Pop entered the room. "Onee-chan! Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Doremi's parents entered too. "Doremi-chan, can you save the celebrating for tomorrow?"

"Oh! Gomennasai!" Doremi saved and shut off her Super Famicon. She then looked at her clock. "Time sure flies when you're playing a game. Oh well, goodnight, minna!"

And with that, Doremi got dressed and settled down for bed. She dreamt that she was celebrating…with steak.

* * *

_**In a back alley…**_

* * *

A lone boy leaned back into his chair. He resided in a shack, but that did nothing to ruin his mood. He got up and went to his bed and crashed.

He was accompanied by a small pixie-like being with wings that looked angelic and insectile. She had her own personal bed, but she had decided to withdraw into her Egg and rest there.

"Tomorrow," the boy muttered, "I will set my plans into motion."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter is short. I've set the stage for the rest of the fic, but I'll let everyone theorize what will come next. I'll trollface at those who thought they were right but got it wrong and give thumbs up for those who had it the entire time without an attitude.**

**Disclaimer: Ojamajo Doremi is copyright Toei animation. Shadow Doremi and Black Queen are copyright PrettiWitchiMegChanChi. Skaj is copyright me.  
**


	2. The Capture

-The Capture-

* * *

_**At the Mahou-Dou…**_

* * *

Doremi came rushing in with her Super Famicon and Super Mario World game. "Gomennasai! I was late, but I wanted to show everyone that I-"

"Pop-chan already told us," Onpu replied, "You finally beat that game."

"Demo ne, I want to show you all the final boss!"

"None of you have the time for that!" Majo Rika boomed, "You're here to work, not show off your videogame skills!"

"Gomennasai."

"Aw, cheer up, Doremi-chan," Aiko comforted, "You'll get the chance."

Hana came up to Doremi. "After work's over, Hana-chan want to see!"

"It's a deal!" Doremi promised.

She put her Super Famicon in an empty drawer and went to work making bracelets, necklaces, and other accessories with the others.

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

* * *

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Onpu called as Marina purchased a necklace with one large bead for every three small ones. "Please come again!"

"You're welcome, Onpu-chan!" Marina called back as she left.

Doremi sighed. "Another day of work done."

"Ney, Doremi-chan?" Hana began, "Can we see you beat the final boss?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Arigatou, Hana-chan!"

Pop sighed in annoyance. "You're never living that down, are you Onee-chan?"

"Eh?"

"The sooner we get it done, the better," Aiko said. Doremi retrieved her Super Famicon and headed up the stairs to Hana's room. The others followed. A spell involving the creation of a TV set could be heard.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure appeared behind the counter. She smirked. "Now, Light Doremi…"

* * *

"Sugoi!" Hana exclaimed as Doremi finished off Bowser in the game, "You're awesome, Mama!"

"Anyone with that much time on their hands can pull it off," Pop deadpanned.

"You don't have to be blunt, Pop-chan," Doremi replied. She then puffed up her cheeks. "Fuu, Fuunu, FUU!"

"Relax, Doremi-chan," Aiko said, "We all know you've done good."

"Hai, Doremi-chan," Momoko added, "We don't have that kind of time on our hands, so you've got something!"

"So you're saying we should celebrate?" Hazuki asked.

"Steak?" Doremi drooled.

"It's settled then!" Aiko said, "We'll celebrate Doremi beating this game! Momo-chan and I'll get the Steak!"

"Hana-chan will get the pudding!" Hana called.

"I will get the decorations," Onpu said.

"I will help Onpu-chan," Hazuki added.

"I'll just help Hana-chan," Pop said, "Better than doing nothing.

"Arigatou, minna-san!" Doremi beamed. And with that, everyone else left and Doremi was by herself in the room. The red-haired girl sighed. "I wish I could help too…"

"Oh don't worry," replied a voice from the shadows, "You won't!"

Doremi's eyes went wide. She _knew_ that voice! Normally, someone would think that Doremi herself had said it, but not Doremi. The voice was like hers but the tone was something else entirely.

Doremi didn't have time to think further when she felt herself being grabbed by magic and pinned down. She stared up and into the eyes of her Shadow.

"Long time no see, Light Doremi," Shadow Doremi said menacingly.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Doremi gasped.

"Oh, you'll see!" Shadow Doremi caused the magic pinning Doremi to lift her up and hold her in place. Then, Doremi saw a vortex opening up on her game. And she was being drawn into it! The red-headed girl screamed in terror before finally vanishing. The next thing was Doremi taking the place of Mario on the load/save screen and Shadow Doremi doing _something_ to the game's programming. "Oh this is just too rich! My best prank ever!"

"You call this a prank? !" Doremi shouted from within the game, "What did you do? !"

"Oh, nothing outside of humiliating you and then erasing you from existence!"

Doremi gasped in shock. She knew that her Shadow had a sense of humor in that she loved making her life miserable, but this? This was going too far. This was attempted murder.

"Well, I was hoping to humiliate you, but looks like things aren't going my way." Shadow Doremi chuckled. "The moment I reset the game, you'll be gone forever!" And with that, Shadow Doremi reached for the reset button and prepared to press it.

"Hold it right there!" snapped a voice from the stairwell, "We heard every word!" The source of the voice, Aiko, came up. She was followed quickly by Hazuki, Onpu, Pop, Hana, and Momoko. "Step away before we MAKE you!"

The red-headed Shadow only laughed. "One step closer and I'll-!" And then time froze, freezing Shadow Doremi with it.

"Looks like I got here in time," Majo Rika, who floated up from the stairwell on her dustpan, said with clear worry in her otherwise smug voice. "Quick! Transform and hold that Shadow down!"

"Hai!" the Ojamajos replied. They got out their taps and transformed.

"Pretty Witchi Hazuki-chi!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Aiko-chi!" Aiko chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Onpu-chi!" Onpu chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Pop-chi!" Pop chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Momoko-chi!" Momoko chanted.

"Pretty Witchi Hana-chan-chi!" Hana chanted.

"Now, minna!" Aiko called.

"Paipai Pao Shiyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku, Laluku, Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururun Purun suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Pipitto Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Peruto Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Magical Stage!" the five of them said, "Trap Shadow Doremi in Shadow-proof ropes and bind her to the chair!"

Just then, time began to move forward again, and Shadow Doremi jammed her finger into the button. She was too late. The Shadow-proof ropes caught her before the button could be pressed to the point that the reset would occur. She then found herself being bound to the nearest chai and held down tightly. She struggled, but to no avail.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO? !" Shadow Doremi shouted.

"You're going to tell several things," Onpu said angrily, "How do we-"

"Hana-chan will get Doremi-chan out!" Hana half-shouted, "Pororin Pyuarin Hanahanna Pii! Free Doremi from that game!" Hana's magic flew into the game, but nothing happened. "Nani?"

Shadow Doremi laughed. "I was the one who imprisoned Light Doremi there! Therefore, only I can use magic to set her free!"

"Then you will do it now," Aiko angrily demanded, "Or so help me, we'll-"

"You'll what? Beat me up?" Shadow Doremi smirked. "By the time you get me to the point where I would, I'll be too heavily injured to free her." The Shadow turned her head and shot a smug look towards Doremi. "The way I see it, you're stuck in there forever anyway."

"Then please tell us," Hazuki said, "Is there any way Doremi can get free without magic?"

"There is, but I'm not telling you!"

"You don't have to," Onpu replied, "We can use magic to discern that."

"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" Hana chanted again, "Tell us how Doremi-chan can free herself without magic!"

Hana's spell circled the room before showing a vision of Doremi beating the final boss and then emerging in the real world.

"So that's how Doremi-chan can get out," Aiko surmised, "All she has to do is beat the game and she'll be free!"

"Kuso!" Shadow Doremi muttered, "No matter. It's not the same game as to what SHE's used to!"

"Demo ne, hasn't Doremi-chan-" Hazuki began.

"NOOOOOOO!" Doremi screamed, "My files are gone! All three of them!"

"Gomennasai." Hazuki drooped her head.

"It's not a total loss, Doremi-chan," Aiko reassured, "You've beaten this game before. You can do it again! And it'll be easier since you've been through it all!"

"I beg to disagree," Shadow Doremi snickered, "But you'll have to start playing to see!"

"Great," Doremi deadpanned, "First, I get trapped in my own game by my own Shadow, and now my life is on the line. This day can't get worse than this!"

"We'll keep an eye on Shadow Doremi," Hazuki promised, "You worry about beating the game."

"Un."

Doremi went for the first empty file and started the game. The next screen showed Doremi in the middle of a field. Suddenly, Doremi noticed that she was trapped in between two walls of indestructible blocks. Then, she saw a massive Thwomp coming down on top of her.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Doremi screamed.

"Doremi-chan!" Hazuki and Aiko called.

"Doremi-chan!" Onpu and Momoko called.

"Onee-chan!" Pop called.

"MAMA!" Hana called.

Just before the Thwomp could land, a speech box opened up and froze all action.

"Oh no, that woman again? !"

Shadow Doremi couldn't stop laughing. "Y-y-you sh-sh-should s-s-s-see the l-lo-ooks on y-y-your faces, ahahhahahaha!"

"YOU NEARLY GAVE SOME OF US A HEART ATTACK!" Momoko fumed.

"And you think it's funny that Doremi-chan almost lost a life? !" Onpu shouted angrily.

The screen changed again. This time, it showed the map of the first area.

"Huh?" Doremi raised an eyebrow, "Isn't there supposed to be a castle there? And why is there a boo house on this map?"

"Boo? As in obake?" Hazuki shuddered, "**MAJO RIKA! MAJO RIKA! MAJO RIKA! MAJO RIKA! MAJO RIKA!**"

Majo Rika sneezed. "So you're the one responsible for my periodic sneezes? !"

"Gomen ne, Majo Rika-san!"

"Don't get mad at her, Majo Rika," Aiko said, "It was my idea for Hazuki-chan to use that when she got scared. Blame me, not Hazuki-chan!"

Majo Rika closed her eyes. "Now's not the time." She opened them up and glared at Doremi's sprite on the screen. "You better not fail, you hear!"

"Hai!" Doremi replied.

Shadow Doremi continued smirking. _I have a few more surprises for them! Doremi will never escape!_ The Shadow then closed her eyes in thought. _Arigatou, Skaj-kun._

* * *

_**Somewhere in Misora…**_

* * *

Shadow Momoko sat by alone at the far end of a back alley. She had been sent by Black Queen to investigate the possible appearance of a powerful new being in the area. She found the job tedious and monotonous and really didn't feel like going through with it.

_Well, I'm here now,_ the Shadow thought. She stealthily crept up to the shack and pressed an ear to the door.

"I'm telling you," shouted a small, feminine voice, "Your plan isn't going to work!"

"Patience," replied another voice. It sounded like a young, male teenager. "Black Queen is dimly aware of my presence and will send someone to investigate." He chuckled. "And that is part of the plan."

Suddenly, chains burst through door and wrapped around Shadow Momoko, trapping her where she stood. "Nani yo? !"

She heard another chuckle. "Right on schedule, though I was expecting Evil Rin or Shadow Amelia," said the boy.

"Who are you-AHHHHHHHHH? !" Shadow Momoko demanded, but was drawn into the card from which the chains emerged before she could finish. A picture of her appeared on the card.

"So you got it right this time," Eva deadpanned, "But you're plan is too reliant on luck."

"I know," Kada replied, "But it's all I can rely on at this point." Kada took a look at the card that now held Shadow Momoko. "This Shadow will still be useful." He then put the card into his deck.

* * *

_**In Kage Kai…**_

* * *

"So, Shadow Momoko has disappeared?" Black Queen inquired.

"Hai, Black Queen-sama," Evil Rin replied, "I lost contact with her only a few minutes ago!"

"I see." Black Queen concentrated. "Interesting. Whenever I try to get in contact with her, my telepathy is blocked. It's like running into a brick wall."

"Then what should we do?"

Black Queen let out a telepathic signal. Within minutes, Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, Shadow Pop, Shadow Onpu, and Shadow Hana arrived.

"You called, Black Queen-sama?" Shadow Onpu asked.

"Hai. You have a mission: find and retrieve Shadow Momoko," Black Queen ordered, "And give Shadow Doremi a reason NOT to goof off when I summon everyone, prank or otherwise."

"We will. No matter what it takes!" Shadow Onpu promised.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N: I believe I may have screwed up with the text from the Kaizo Mario World title screen. I couldn't find a translation, so feel free to correct me on that.**


	3. First stage! Akihabara!

**A/N: I am going to key numbers in parenthesis to specific notes for the bottom section. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: Ojamajo Doremi is copyright Toei Animation.**

**Super Mario World is copyright Nintendo.**

**Kaizo Mario World is created and thus owned by T. Takemoto. All rights reserved.**

* * *

-To the first stage! Akihabara!-

* * *

_**In the Mahou-Dou…**_

* * *

Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Onpu, Momoko, and Hana all had reason to be worried. Their friend was trapped in a game and they had no idea what was no in store since Shadow Doremi had obviously changed it around.

"Minna?" Doremi asked from within the game.

"Try Yoshi's house first," Onpu suggested, "It might hold some clues."

"Hai." Doremi went into the stage and appeared in the idle of it. She hit the information box.

"Go, quickly, without stopping! –Super Dragon Yoshi."

"Eh?" Doremi looked at the box in confusion.

"Whoever made this must've been some sadist," Aiko remarked.

"And what's the message supposed to mean anyway?" Pop snorted.

"I have no idea," Doremi replied, "I'll keep it in mind anyway." And with that, Doremi left the stage and reappeared on the world map. "Where to go, where to go."

Shadow Doremi sighed in annoyance. "Hurry up already!"

"Urusai, Shadow Doremi!" Doremi shot back. "I'll try this one." Doremi went over to the stage on the right. Its name was "Everywhere-Hurts River".

"Matte, Doremi-chan!" Hazuki called, "We don't know what these stages have to offer. Maybe we can-?"

"Let's give it a shot, Hazuki-chan!" Momoko smiled.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shiyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Laluku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Peruto Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Magical Stage!" All three shouted, "Give Doremi-chan 99 lives on the game!"

The magic happened, and Doremi's lives went from 5 to 99.

"Arigatou, minna!" Doremi smiled, "Now I'll have an easier time with this game!"

"And with this being the first stage," Onpu said, "It'll be easy!"

And with that, Doremi entered the stage, appearing on a platform to the right. The first screen showed Doremi's platform as well as a thin passage, the floor of which was comprised of see-through blocks. Below the passage was a floor comprised entirely of munchers and an info block hovered over Doremi's platform.

No one saw Shadow Doremi smirk.

"Um, ok?" Onpu asked.

"Don't' tell me I have to-!" Doremi began. She then turned towards the info block and hit it.

"You must hit the yellow switch before coming here."

"Oh come on!" Doremi griped.

Shadow Doremi burst out laughing. "You really suck at this, don't you?"

"Shimatta, Shadow Doremi!" Aiko burst out, "God damn you!" Shadow Doremi just continued laughing.

"Great. Now I have to give up a life just to get out," Doremi lamented. She jumped onto the munchers below and immediately lost one of her lives. She reappeared back on the world map. "I guess that just leaves the other one."

Doremi went over to the left and entered that stage. It was called Akihabara. When she appeared, she was in a mountainous stage overlooking an incredibly long crevasse. Her way was blocked by five bullet bill cannons.

"Ok, now wh-?" Doremi was interrupted by the cannons firing. Doremi had no time to jump out of the way before she lost another life. "Oh, give me a break!"

"You only have 97 more lives to go!" Shadow Doremi mocked, "And then it's game over!"

"And what happens if Doremi-chan ever gets game over?" Hazuki asked.

"She dies. Same if the game is ever reset."

"Meaning that Doremi-chan has to win at all costs!" Momoko nearly panicked.

"You hear that!" Majo Rika shouted, "You better not screw up! Your life depends on it!"

"I know! I know! I know!" Doremi shouted back, "I'm re-entering the stage, so give me some time to think!"

"Do your best, Doremi-mama!" Hana cheered.

Doremi again appeared on the stage. This time, she knew what was coming and quickly jumped on top of the five cannons just as they fired. She then hit the information block that hovered above them.

"Please do your best to clear the first stage."

"I will," Doremi replied. She then looked in the direction of the crevasse and saw exactly how far it stretched. "Mou! How am I supposed to get across that? !"

"I-I have no idea!" Onpu replied, "Those arrows made of coins tell you to go that way, but there's-" Onpu was interrupted by the cannons firing again. Doremi leapt over them but bounced on the top one, defeating it. "Chotto matte! Those bullet bills! Maybe they can help get you over?"

"I'll try, Onpu-chan."

And so Doremi waited for them to fire again. And when they did, she leapt onto the top one and used it to propel herself forward. She then used the second one to do the same, and then the third, and fourth, and finally the fifth. But she had jumped from the top of the bullet bill cannons and therefore couldn't make it to the other side. Doremi only got a glimpse of the opposite end before falling into the bottomless pit and losing yet another life.

"Fail, Light Doremi," Shadow Doremi snickered, "Fail!"

"I'll just try again!" Doremi went back into the level. This time, she made the jump from the very edge just as the bullet bills were about to strike. She made it…but wound up hitting one of the three spinies on the other side and losing a life. "I thought the first stage is supposed to be easy!"

"It is," Onpu replied, "At least, that's how games are SUPPOSED to go!"

Shadow Doremi giggled with malice. "Whoever said this was a normal game?"

"Touche." Onpu glared at the Shadow.

"I'll just keep trying until I get it right!" Doremi promised.

And with that, it was time for something called the "Failure Montage!".

First, Doremi tried to get across the pit again. She missed three consecutive times.

"Chikushou," Doremi muttered.

Next, she had trouble getting over the next landing. She landed on top of the spinies twice, touched the munchers twice, and ran into the koopas, getting killed on them once. She then died again on the pit.

"Chikushou!"

Next, Doremi tried to get to the block hovering over the next pit. She was able to clear the paratroopas easily enough but ended up jumping into the floating munchers twenty-one times while losing two more lives to the spinies, two more to the koopas, and two more to the munchers on the landing. Finally, she makes it, but gets jumped on by the koopas patrolling the blocks.

"Shimatta!"

Doremi loses two more lives getting back to the blocks; one to the pit and the second to the koopas.

And that was the end of the first "Failure Montage!".

"Doremi-chan has already lost forty-three lives and it's not even the halfway mark!" Hazuki gasped.

"Whoever designed this hack was one sadistic bastard," Pop surmised.

Onpu stared apologetically at Doremi. "Gomennasai, Doremi-chan," Onpu said sadly, "I just thought that this would've been easier since it was the first stage."

"It's not your fault, Onpu-chan," Doremi replied, "You couldn't have known right off the bat."

"You're too kind, Doremi-chan."

"If you're all done with this boring crap," Shadow Doremi snorted, "I'd like to see Light Doremi fail some more! So get going!"

"Nobody asked you, Shadow Doremi!" Aiko shouted.

"Shadow Doremi does have a point," Doremi said, "I have to get further in the stage if I want to get free." And with that, Doremi jumped across the blocks, taking care to dodge the koopas and lure them into falling into the abyss. When she got to the end of those blocks, she saw a goomba drifting down into the pit on a parachute. The other end, by virtue of the placement of the blocks, munchers, and ceiling, was seemingly unreachable. "Maybe that goomba might pave the way?"

"Go for it!" Hana cheered.

Doremi went back a ways and then returned, putting the goomba back on screen. This time, Doremi leapt on top of it. It seemed like she was going to make it…until she hit an invisible block and fell into abyss. "Oh god, why? !"

Shadow Doremi burst once again into laughter. "Fail! Fail! Epic fail!"

Aiko grit her teeth. "Minna. Let's just give Doremi-chan 99 lives again."

"Un!" the others agreed.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Pipitto Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Magical Stage!" all three of them exclaimed, "Give Doremi-chan 99 lives!" The magic engulfed the game…but Doremi's lives remained at 55. "E-eh! ?"

Shadow Doremi snickered cruelly.

"How can this be?" Hazuki gasped in horror, "We succeeded last time!"

"Shadow Doremi!" Aiko glared at the Shadow. "Care to explain?"

Shadow Doremi only sneered. "Isn't it obvious? Figure it out." _Once again, Skaj-kun, your plan was brilliant! Modifying the programming to reject their magic until she clears a stage!_

"We'll try again later," Onpu said, "Right now, Doremi-chan has to worry about clearing that stage!"

"Right!" Doremi re-entered the stage. This time, armed with the knowledge of what to expect, she was able to get through the area until the ledge with the goomba floating down. "This time, I'll do it!" Doremi took a leap of faith. She was able to angle the jump enough to avoid crashing into the invisible block and making it onto the ledge. "Yatta!"

"Doremi-chan's not out of the woods yet," Onpu said with dread.

"I'll hold out…I hope." Doremi noticed several bob-ombs on the landing. "Usou!" Doremi immediately tried to spin jump onto them, but only crashed into the ceiling made of munchers. "SHIMATTA!"

"Rage all day, Light Doremi!" Shadow Doremi shouted.

And with that, "Failure Montage!" number two began.

First, Doremi managed to clear the area until the bob-ombs. She was able to keep her spin jump just below the muncher ceiling and nail the bob-ombs. She then made it to a thin passage made up of munchers with the occasional stone block. A spiny could be seen walking along the lower set of munchers.

Doremi decided to use her spin jump to use the spiny as a mobile platform to cross the floor of munchers. Unfortunately, she ended up hitting the muncher ceiling three times and lost twenty-two more lives trying to get back to that area: five from the first pit, two from the munchers on the second landing, three from the spinies and two from the koopas on said landing, three for the munchers after that landing, two from falling into the second abyss, two from the invisible block, and three from the muncher ceiling where the bob-ombs were.

"Why…why…WHY? !"

Finally, Doremi makes it a stone block rising from the middle of the muncher floor and starts using the spinies on the other side. She is able to make it to the end of the munchers and to the check-point. It causes her to go from her normal clothes to her _Dokkan_ uniform.

And so ends the second "Failure Montage!".

"S-sugoi!" Doremi exclaimed, "Now I'll have-!" Doremi checks and realizes that she doesn't have her poron. "Eh? !"

"Damn it," Aiko muttered, "This only means her uniform's a shield!"

"Right you are, Light Aiko," sneered Shadow Doremi.

"I'll still go through normally," Doremi retorted. No sooner then she said, she realized she had to get through a small space and her uniform made her too big for it. "But I just got this!"

"This game toys with everyone who plays it," Onpu muttered, "In the most sadistic manner possible."

"Mou…" Doremi ran into the munchers.

She touched them, losing her uniform and allowing herself to be small enough to get through the passage and bounce on top of the koopa below it (1). She made it to the other side, but the koopa leapt after her. She made it over a pipe where a piranha plant was spewing fire balls just before it could emerge. She then leapt on top of the koopa that was chasing her and kept bouncing on its head until it finally fell.

"Whew!" Doremi panted, "Now I just-" and then she saw it: a column where another koopa was waiting. This time, the koopa would never get out, but the lowest part where she could walk under it was made of munchers and the koopa was too tall to get out. "Oh, come on!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Pop asked with sarcasm.

Doremi jumped up and down in frustration. The trapped koopa jumped too, but was prevented from jumping after her by its prison. "I have an idea!" Doremi got close to the column and jumped. The koopa jumped too, but Doremi landed earlier and quickly sped underneath it. She wasn't fast enough and lost another life. "WHHHHHYYYYYY? !"

"Maybe you should try a different approach?" Hazuki suggested.

Doremi sighed and re-entered the stage. "Failure Montage!" number 3 started then and there.

Doremi jumped too far when she reached the small passage and lost a life.

"Kuso!"

Then, Doremi got hit twice by the piranha plant's fireballs.

"KUSO!"

Next, Doremi finally got past the trapped koopa, but found herself staring at another piranha plant. She tried to use her spin jump, but hit the muncher guarding the landing above.

"Fakku!"

"Doremi-chan!" Momoko scolded.

"I can't take this anymore!"

Doremi tried again and, after losing two more lives to trapped koopa, finally managed to get to the top of the landing. It was small, and Doremi saw another piranha plant on the other side…only without its pipe.

"Nani yo! ?

"It's going slightly below those munchers," Onpu pointed out, "You have to time it right or you'll lose another life!"

"Oh brother…"

Shadow Doremi laughed. "It must really suck to know just how unlucky you are!"

"Urusai, Shadow Doremi!"

Doremi noticed a block spread into five. She recognized them from several stages in the original game and noticed that they'll be useful. She bid her time and finally, taking a leap of faith, spin jumped onto the piranha plant. She bounced off, but went too high and lost another life.

"FAKKU!"

"Doremi-chan, please!" Momoko called, "There's no call for that kind of bad language!"

"I beg to differ," Shadow Doremi retorted, "Considering she's in a frustrating game!" Shadow Doremi laughed mockingly again. "Reminds me of when I saw this game in action!"

"Shadow Doremi kutabare!" Aiko shouted.

"Not you too, Ai-chan!" Momoko cried.

Aiko looked down. "Gomen ne, Momo-chan."

Doremi again tried to get past the piranha plant. This time, she made it onto the blocks. "Ok, how am I-" Doremi leapt up and hit an invisible block. She wasn't fast enough fell into the abyss. "I finally found a useful invisible block and it kills me. Just my lucky day!"

"Thank goodness it actually is," Onpu replied, "Otherwise, there's no way across that chasm."

Doremi made it to the area again after losing two more lives the munchers.

And with that, "Failure Montage!" number three ended.

Doremi remembered the invisible block and hit it accordingly to make sure she landed back on the spreading blocks. She then jumped onto the formerly invisible block and made it to another across the chasm, only to be beset by four bullet bills.

"YAAAAAAHHHH!" Doremi screamed. She didn't have time to think; she jumped onto the top one and made it to the block on top. "Whoa! That was lucky!"

"Hey!" Shadow Doremi griped, "You were supposed to lose another life!"

"Problem, Shadow Doremi?" Hana grinned.

"Now I just have to get down there." Doremi leapt from the block and over the lone muncher. She managed to avoid touching it and made it to the other side of the wall. She then made it to a cluster and wall of blocks that's only opening was flanked by one muncher each. "I can see the end!" Doremi shouted. And sure enough, the goal posts were there waiting for her. She jumped down…and touched to munchers. "Oh God, WHY? !"

"Two more ways to fail," Shadow Doremi mocked, "Two more ways."

Doremi lost twelve more lives before reaching the final passage again: one to the muncher guarding the ledge in between the piranha plants, two to the koopas, two to the piranha plants, one from failing to get onto the top bullet bill, three from hitting the munchers guarding the area immediately after the bullet bills, and six to the munchers guarding the spreading blocks.

"This is it!" Doremi said to herself, "I have to make this jump…or I might end up losing my last few lives trying to get back here!"

"Doremi-chan, fito!" Hazuki cheered.

"Go for it, Mama!" Hana cheered.

"Oh, cut it with the cheering!" Shadow Doremi shouted.

"Urusai, Shadow Doremi!" Aiko shouted back.

"Gag me!"

"That can be arranged…" retorted Onpu, who flashed a creepy smile.

"I-I-I w-was just kidding!"

"Here I go!" Doremi took a leap of faith…and again landed on the munchers. "Oh. God. WHY? ! **WHY? !**"

Doremi lost three more lives to the munchers guarding the spreading blocks before finally getting back to the final passage.

Doremi stood on the stone blocks. She showed tears. "If…If I don't make it…" Doremi said sadly, "Tell Okaa-san and Oto-san that I'll be with them…somehow…"

"Onee-chan!" Pop called, "Don't give up yet!"

"I know. This is my last chance." And with that, Doremi jumped into the passage…and made it through. "I…I…!"

"Don't just stand there!" Majo Rika ordered, "Move!"

"H-hai!" Doremi replied. And no sooner than she did she crossed the goal posts. "Yatta! I did it! I cleared the first stage!"

"That's awesome, Doremi-chan!" Aiko shouted as Doremi walked to the end of the stage and the screen circled out, "You really did it!"

"Only thirteen more to go," deadpanned Shadow Doremi, "What? Are you trying to say that she'll be free if she cleared that one? Too bad!"

Everyone's blood ran cold. Doremi had just barely cleared that stage with one life left and now this?

"This is bad!" Hazuki panicked, "Doremi-chan barely survived that one! And it was the first stage too!"

"The best we can do is try and give her more lives," Onpu said, "And keep an eye on Shadow Doremi."

"Well," Doremi said, "I have to reach the yellow switch if I want to get past 'Everywhere-Hurts River'."

"I'll say," Pop replied, "but let us try and give you lives again first, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Pipitto Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shiyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Magical Stage!" all three said at once, "Give Doremi-chan 99 lives!"

This time, the spell worked, and Doremi's lives jumped back to 99.

"Arigatou, minna!" Doremi said. "I just hope you don't run out of energy in your jewelry porons."

"We'll take turns having Majo Toron recharge them," Aiko replied, "Hey! We can't all go if it means leaving Shadow Doremi unguarded!"

"Aren't you all ignoring me!" Majo Rika shouted.

"Gomen ne, Majo Rika," Doremi replied. And then everyone but Shadow Doremi and Majo Rika laughed.

"Well, are you-?"

"I need a rest," Doremi panted, "Completing that stage took a lot out of me!"

"That console won't stay running for long," Onpu warned, "But this will!" Onpu pointed her poron at the Super Famicon. "Pururun Purun Famifami Faa! Repair the console and keep it from shutting down!"

Onpu's magic did the trick. The console was now capable of staying active for incredible periods. But how long that will last was anyone's guess.

Momoko took a look out the window. "Wow! Doremi had a good point!" Momoko pointed to the window and showed everyone that it was already night out. "We need to get back too!"

"Hana-chan I'll keep watch on Shadow Doremi," Majo Rika promised, "I'm sure Dodo will sub for Doremi-chan while she's trapped."

"She will," Doremi assured, "Sayonara, minna-san. And I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Un!" everyone else replied.

* * *

_**In a back alley…**_

* * *

"We've searched through a million back alleys already!" grumbled Shadow Aiko, "What the hell makes you think this one's gonna be any different? !"

"I don't know!" Shadow Onpu yelled, "But we can still try!"

"Hmph!"

"Minna," Shadow Pop interrupted, "We'll find Shadow Momo-chan sooner if we just get over our differences!"

"And traces of her," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, pointing at an outline of _something_ that once stood there. It seemed to be foundation of a very small shack. "I'd say she was here before whatever got her ran off."

"Shadow Hazuki-chan's found something," Shadow Hana said dryly, "And she hasn't even acted with contempt."

Shadow Onpu gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine. If you want to do things your way, then be my guest!"

"Gladly!" Shadow Aiko spat back.

"How about we split up instead," Shadow Pop suggested, "We'll cover more ground that way!"

"Fine with me."

"I'll go with Shadow Ai-chan and Shadow Onpu-chan," said Shadow Hazuki, "Someone's got to keep them from fighting!"

"That just leaves you and me, Shadow Pop-chan, "Shadow Hana stated, "We'll search-"

"WE will search in town," Shadow Onpu spat, "You two will search the outskirts!"

"Hai hai," Shadow Hana replied in an annoyed tone.

"Let's go then," Shadow Aiko suggested.

"Agreed," the other four Shadows replied. The two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

_**On the outskirts of town…**_

* * *

"Can we look someplace else! ?" Shadow Pop griped, "We've been at this for-!"

"It's only been ten minutes!" Shadow Hana retorted, "What do you-?"

"It's not that! I have a bad feeling about this area!"

Shadow Hana face-palmed. "Don't tell me you're becoming-" Suddenly, Shadow Hana saw something out the corner of her eye. It looked as though the trees nearby were corroding, but only via color. And then she realized that was not how corrosion worked. "Stay right here."

Shadow Hana approached the weird area. She then used magic to try and get a read on what it was. Instead, the spell bounced off of a barrier whose ripples were hexagonal in shape. Shadow Hana took a step back (2).

"Uh, m-maybe we should've ran then and there," Shadow Hana said shakily.

Shadow Pop didn't get a chance to snark when the corroded area came to life and a massive pillar of earth came up and swung at them as though it were an appendage. Trees came to life and started raking at them with their branches. Shadow Hana and Shadow Pop just barely dodged the first round of attacks.

"Wh-wh-what's happening? !" Shadow Pop panicked, "Who cast **THAT** kind of spell! ?"

"I don't know- WHAAA!" Shadow Hana replied, but was nearly hit by a mound of animated earth. It was then that she saw it: glowing red spots that looked somewhat like circuitry. "What the-?"

"LOOK OUT!" Shadow Pop called. She was too late; Shadow Hana was slammed hard by an animated tree. And like the ground, it too had glowing red circuitry-like spots.

"Ow~!" Shadow Hana groaned, "I'm gonna- OH MY GOD!" Shadow Hana rolled out of the way of a mound that was forcing itself to bury her. Her foot got trapped. "Shadow Pop-chan!"

"I'm coming!" Shadow Pop shot a beam of magic at the area trapping Shadow Hana. Once again, the hexagonal barrier appeared and blocked the spell. "U-Usou!"

Shadow Hana concentrated and managed to teleport via the shadows. She reappeared next to Shadow Pop. "I'm sorry! I-I panicked!"

"Try to- Oh sh-!" Shadow Pop and Shadow Hana were struck by another animated tree and sent flying to the ground.

At that point, they had decided to get out their brooms and try to fly out. Unfortunately, the animated trees grabbed them just as they took off, throwing the two Shadows off and then crushing their only means of flying out.

Then, it was just brutal. Pillars of earth and animated trees swung at them repeatedly. One threw Shadow Pop into another tree which then grabbed her and flung her into the ground. Another knocked Shadow Hana to the ground where she was beaten mercilessly by animated mounds.

Next, Shadow Pop was thrown into a mound by some animated bushes. The grass spread up around the Shadow and pinned her in place for a ruthless beating. She was finally thrown into a bush, which continued to beat her. Shadow Hana was launched by a mound and into another tree. Her arm ended up going inside a hole in said tree but the opening closed around her arm, trapping her on the spot. Branches came down and began wrapping around her head and slowly crushing her. She just barely managed to teleport via the shadows, only to find herself getting slugged to the ground by a nearby mound.

Finally, both Shadows were thrown into each other by a couple of mounds. Both were barely conscious yet were able to still tell what's going on.

"Is…Is this the end?" Shadow Pop lamented.

"I…I think it is, Shadow…Pop-chan," Shadow Hana replied weakly.

The mounds and trees seemed to pause for a moment…and then they rushed for an attack. Shadow Hana and Shadow Pop shut their eyes.

Just then, a rocket exploded, seemingly surprising the mounds and trees. The hexagonal barrier left it ineffective otherwise, but they stopped in their tracks.

Shadow Pop and Shadow Hana opened their eyes and looked up to see someone on a familiar card-shaped platform. Its sole occupant pulled out a minigun and began firing. He leapt off, continuing to fire as he fell. The bullets only served to reveal the already established presence of the hexagonal barrier, but it seemed to keep the mounds and trees occupied.

He landed before the Shadows, tossing his minigun and drawing cards. Black chains burst out of them and went straight for the mounds and trees. And just like the minigun and rocket, they too were blocked by the barrier.

"Skaj?" Shadow Hana asked.

"The one and only!" Skaj replied with pride, "You're no match for this, so you need to get out of here!"

"You don't seem to be a match for it either," Shadow Pop retorted.

"Look, the only reason I'm saving your butts is because I think that's what Shadow Doremi would want me to do! Consider yourselves lucky!"

"We'll keep that in mind," Shadow Hana replied. And with that, both she and Shadow Pop mustered the last of the strength and teleported via the shadows, escaping from whatever it was that was attacking them.

* * *

_**In Kage Kai…**_

* * *

"It appears we'll be short two Shadow Ojamajos," Black Queen dryly remarked, "I'll just have the others double their efforts…if only to teach them not to be lazy.

"However, I must give Shadow Hana and Shadow Pop some credit: They did discover the powerful being I detected in Misora. They will rest off their wounds for now."

Evil Rin entered. "And meanwhile, Jou-sama has done absolutely nothing about the predicament Light Doremi's in." Evil Rin smirked. "Very good on her part."

"Let's just hope that Shadow Doremi doesn't screw this prank of hers up." Black Queen sneered underneath her veil. "It'll be a shame if Light Doremi survives; then I would have to punish Shadow Doremi even more severely!" The tyrant let out a malevolent chuckle that reverberated throughout the whole Castle.

* * *

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1): I'm reasoning that Doremi's uniform adds to her height in the rom-hack by virtue of her hat. The programming would, unfortunately, register the area added by her hat as a larger hit box/character box, leaving her vulnerable to muncher ceiling and being unable to go through small passages.**

**(2): I can confirm that the thing that attacked Shadow Hana and Shadow Pop was the 11****th**** Angel, Iruel. I'll just handwave that he adapted the ability to move solid earth and animate trees for his own personal gain. I can also confirm that Iruel is the powerful being that Black Queen was referring to in the last chapter.**


End file.
